Executive Order/Trivia
Trivia *Ascension and Launch are based on this level. *At the beginning of the mission, when the two guards appear, if the player kills the other one while Woods is not in position, the other guard will be alerted, and the mission will fail and restart from the last checkpoint. *It is possible to walk around and stand in front of the first two guards without actually alerting them. *If you walk around and stand in front of either of the two guards and press the knife button, you will automatically teleport behind the guard and do the regular knifing animation. *Upon close inspection, one can see that the melee knife you use is the curved knife that you use to kill the guard in the beginning. *Even though neither of the two guards have a balaclava, Woods will have one. *In the communications building, it is possible to find a clock that says 9:35, a reference to Group 935. **This was possibly a hint from Treyarch about Ascension as they both take place in a cosmodrome. *This is the only mission in which the more advanced Russian MiG-21 fighter is seen rather than the much more common MiG-17. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *There is a glitch where Weaver will not arrive at the bunker and Woods will not tell Mason to breach, therefore making the player restart the level. *Weaver can also be seen climbing an invisible ladder near the rocket. *It is impossible to follow Bowman and Brooks after parting from them the second time. *On the Wii version, the two Russian soldiers Woods and Mason meet are wearing gas masks. *When at the comms building's roof, if the player looks at the area where Woods picks up the crossbow, it will not be there until Woods picks it up. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find an AK-47 with Woodland camouflage with a Soviet star emblem engraved on it. *When Woods encountered the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs... Yes... Yes." in Russian *If the player melees the first sniper on top of the comms building, the player will push the sniper off of the Comms Building. *When the player attaches C4 to the wall in order to breach a control room, the C4 will float next to the wall. *If the player pushes the guard off the top of the Comms building, his body will disappear after the animation is completed. *The rocket can be blown up with the Crossbow's explosive tips. *Interestingly enough, when Woods signals for the player to stop for the first time (near the start of the level, as the two are walking) it is possible to observe a fully animated diamondback rattlesnake hidden under a piece of metal. *No matter what weapon the player had before using the zipline to breach the room where Weaver is, Mason will always have an MP5K and Python. *If one were to shoot the door instead of the window of the building Weaver is in with the crossbow, the player will zipline down nothing and into the window. *The Interrogator (Weaver himself) also seems care much about Mason's action of risking the mission to save Weaver. *In one of the rooms near the end of the mission, a portrait of Vladimir Lenin can be seen on the wall. *After the rocket is destroyed, if graphical content is reduced, the scientists will not be on fire, despite acting as if they were. *When disguised as Russians, if one looks at the truck drivers, their hands appear to grabbing the steering wheel, though there is no wheel. *AK-47's with Flora camouflage can be found in this level. *In the lab room where the Russians jump behind the table, there are white books - one of which has the title 'Edward Richtofen DG-2 DG-3', Edward Richtofen being a reference to a playable character in the Zombies mode, and DG-2 and DG-3 being references to Wunderwaffe DG-2, a weapon in the same game mode. *The fact that the "Ascension" group is in this level was another hint of Ascension. *Weaver vomits at the end of the level when the player comes to the end of the tunnel. *The two Russian soldiers Woods speaks with can be killed without any form of in-game penalty, but Woods will yell at the player for doing so. *There's a rare glitch that in the bunker you will found a AK-47 with all possible attachments visible, but the player cannot picked it up. * This mission is the only mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops as well as the Call of Duty series where the player's knife is replaced by another knife for the whole mission. *When the player is ordered to protect Bowman and Brooks,there's a background sounds like a truck throttle. Category:Trivia